Random Oneshots
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: A series of disconnected oneshots. First Chapter: Sixteen year old Pacifica has an argument with her parents after they catch her with Dipper. Includes canon, speculations of the future, AUs, what-could-have-beens, ect.
1. A Forbidden Love

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Gravity Falls.

 **Chapter One: A Forbidden Love**

"Pacifica Northwest!" Preston's voice was shaking with anger. "You're not to see that boy again. Do you understand?"

Her mother fixed her with a disapproving glare. Of the three of them, she was the only one who's appearance was as refined as they were used to. Pacifica herself wore nothing but a tightly tied robe as she sat in the lavish chair, keeping her eyes on her lap. Her father was dressed properly, but there were sweat-stains here and there. Preston might have been in shape, but the Pines boy was nimble, sixteen, and toned from four summers of monster-hunts and forest adventures. He was too fast for Preston to even grab, let along catch and hurt, even when the kid was fumbling to redo the button on his pants.

Pacifica didn't say, surely they would throw a fit, but she thought her parents might have set this up. Heck, maybe they even wanted this, just so they could have another reason to forbid her from being with him. Her parents were supposed to be on their trip, they weren't supposed to be back for three days from now. Pacifica loved whenever they left during the summer; she'd spend days roaming the woods and hanging out with Dipper and Mable at their house or at the shack.

Dipper and Mabel's parents came up here four years ago, and she was delighted to hear that the family would be staying in Gravity Falls. Mrs. Pines taught English teacher at their school. Apparently, Mr. Pines had a bit of a history with her father, and it wasn't friendly. Thankfully, though, they didn't seem to hold anything against her and seemed fine with her hanging out with their kids. In fact, after witnessing how her own parents treated her, they had agreed that she was welcome at their house whenever she pleased. Pacifica's parents didn't like the Pines's, saying the twins were a bad influence on her, but they were her best friends. No. Mabel was her best friend. Dipper was her boyfriend. They'd begun dating last summer.

They'd had their first – and second – times last night, both together and individually. It had been magical, just the two of them relishing in their love all night. She'd fallen asleep in Dipper's surprisingly strong arms, feeling him stroking her hair and snuggling into his chest. She blushed as she registered a slight soreness in her hips. Dipper seemed to have this way of being gentle and loving, but also give her the time of her life.

They'd been woken up a little less than ten minutes ago by her mother's screaming. As soon as he saw her father's murderous face, Dipper had sprung from the bed and grabbed his underwear and pants. His shirt and hat remained tossed around her bedroom floor along with her clothes. He slipped them on as he outran her father, and raced out of the gates wearing only his pants, which anyone could tell were put on in a hurry.

She could imagine how odd it would look seeing Dipper Pines, who was well-known as the town's local mystery solver and monster exterminator, running shirtless away from the mansion. All that coupled with her father shouting for all to hear at him to stay away from his daughter. It would probably lead to quite a few rumors about them, not that she minded too much. It was common knowledge in the town that the resident mystery solver and the heiress to the Northwest name were dating, and she accepted that there would be no escaping Mabel, who had bloodhound-like instincts for this kind of stuff.

For the first time in years, Pacifica was nervous about what Mr. and Mrs. Pines would think. They accepted her, invited her into her home, allowed her to spend hours with Dipper and Mabel, approved of her dating Dipper, insisted she stay the night after fights with her parents so often the place had become her own little haven. Pacifica had no doubt that they would quickly piece together what happened when their half-naked son hurried into the house, especially if they'd heard her father shouting at him to stay away from her. Oh, the disappointment.

"No."

Her parents eyes widened in outrage. "What?" her father asked, his voice low and dangerous. Pacifica was a rebellious girl, but she'd never outright told them 'no' before.

"No." She repeated, now looking her father in the eyes. "I'll see him if I want to. And I want to."

"No longer." her father declared and her scowl deepened. Her fists clinched in anger. "You will be wed off to a husband of wealth and quality when you come of age. Until then –"

"I love him." Pacifica told him blankly.

"You're sixteen years old, you're not in love." her mother said. Pacifica ignored her.

"How could you possibly love that piece of trash?" her father raised his voice, but not quite yelling. "He's nothing like us."

"Precisely." she returned. "I love him _because_ he's nothing like you. He's brave, honest, selfless, kind –"

"Pacifica Elise Northwest!" her father said firmly. "That boy –"

"Dipper."

"What?" Preston asked.

"Dipper." she repeated and finally stood up in challenge. "His name is Dipper! Why can't you just say his name!?"

"You want me to use his name?" Preston asked furiously. "Alright. Dipper, the boy you are forbidden to see, you are forbidden to see Dipper!"

"You can't do that." Pacifica said, now trying to suppress her tears. Her father had always disapproved on her relationship with Dipper, but the way he just spat his name...

"I just did." Preston smirked.

Now in tears, Pacifica bolt to her room and slammed and locked the door. But she wasn't about just huddle up in her bed and cry. She was still tearing for a bit, though, as she fixed herself up, got dressed, grabbed her backpack and picked up the clothes still strewn about the room. She carefully placed Dipper's abandoned shirt and hat in her backpack, and left her room, re-locking it as she closed the door behind her.

She knew these steps by heart by now. It was far from her first time sneaking out to see the Pines, and she knew what to do. If they found the door locked, the service probably wouldn't go through the trouble of checking on her. Her parents always talked after they'd had an argument, and it was easy to avoid them. From there, she just needed to avoid any servants who might see her, make it to the kitchen and slip into the walk-in pantry. There was a window there that was never locked and opened to the side of the mansion. As for the wall surrounding the mansion, she silently thanked Mabel every time she pulled out her own grappling hook and propelled herself over the wall.

Pacifica took a breath of relief as she landed on the ground on the other side of the wall; her parents wouldn't see her leaving. They'd probably think she's sulking in her room all day. So long as she returned before tomorrow morning. But that didn't matter right now. Her parents, his parents, the rumors, the Mabel. All that mattered was that in a few minutes, she would be in Dipper's arms again.

* * *

This is a series of disconnected one-shots and requests are open. However, I don't dabble much in the established AU Falls (RevFalls, MonsterFalls, ect.), so I hope you'll forgive my not being very familiar with them. Oh well, I can try. Also, this is the closest I'll ever be writing to a sexual scene, so if you're looking for lemons, you can turn around right now. Review.


	2. Eye Rolls and Ice Cream

**Note:** Okay, well, I haven't had such a positive reaction for my work in a long time, I'm not even sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, really. But a lot of you want the first chapter turned into it's own fic. Well, I will and I won't. I should have specified; the first chapter is sort of a pseudo-sequel to another fic on mine 'Parents' (Might change the name. Yep, I will), a two-shot which a lot of people also want to see continued, which I will be doing. Just know it's less about Dipper and Pacifica's relationship and more about the Pines clan as a whole, but there will definitely be shipping laced about it. Go there if you want more.

 **Chapter Two: Eye Rolls and Ice Cream**

Mabel Gleeful relished the warmth of sun rays on her face. Since Bill's defeat two summers ago, a lot had changed. The thing that was called weirdmageddon...neither of them meant it. Nor she or Dipper had meant to drive Bill to such extremes. But they'd gone too far and he'd snapped.

It had been their own faults, and it had nearly cost them their bond on more than one level. For days, she had no idea were Dipper was, and the loneliness was even humbling than being saved by a lovesick forth-grader and some spaz from California. Gideon Pines and Pacifica Southeast claimed for forgive them for it all. Gideon's little crush on her seemed to wane, or at least he finally got the hang of controlling it, and even more surprising, she found that Pacifica wasn't as annoying as she used to be; actually, she found her little quirks rather adorable now.

"Thinking about our friends?" Dipper's voice came from behind her.

"I've warned you before, brother." Mabel said, not looking at him. "Don't read my thoughts without my consent."

"My apologies." he nodded. "Was it Bill?"

"What about Bill?" The Gleeful twins looked over at a cluster of trees. Gideon had lost an impressive amount of weight over the last two years, but he was still pasty and freckled. Poor little albino boy. Pacifica followed, wearing another one of those sweaters littered with pins and stickers and such. Back at home, Mabel would be embarrassed to admit that she still had the brightly colored shooting star sweater Pacifica had given her during Bill's breakdown. Not even Dipper knew how much she cherished the thing.

Mabel rolled her eyes when she noticed Dipper's eyes trained intently on Pacifica, who she immediately felt sorry for. "Nothing, Gideon." she told him as they walked up to them. "Just reminiscing."

"Yeah, you guys were jerks." Pacifica said. When she noticed Gideon and the Gleeful twins giving her annoyed looks. "What? They were."

"Maybe, but you don't just say that." Gideon told her. Dipper gave him a bit of a dirty look. The girls found it a bit tiresome. After all the four had been through, the girls had put their rivalry to rest and had firmly become friends. Mabel only occasional indulged Pacifica's frequent invitations of slumber parties and game playing, but they both knew she genuinely appreciated the girl. The boys, however, hadn't. They seemed to let go of the worst of their animosity towards each other, but they remained wary of one another. Stupid boys.

"Well, anyway," Pacifica said to Mabel. "Me and Gideon were wondering if you guys wanted to get some ice cream with us."

Mabel forced herself to not roll her eyes at the other girl's flirty tone and shy smile directed at Dipper, who clearly fell for it hook, line and sinker by the sly look his returned to her. Adolescence was ruining that poor idiot's life. She did allow herself an eye-roll at Gideon, who was looking very pitifully bashful at her.

"Actually, that sounds nice." Mabel said and Pacifica beamed and thew her arms around her as she always did when Mabel agreed to such things. Mabel gave the girl a tiny lopsided smile and a friendly pat on an arm. She supposed it was nice to hang out with their friends. Besides, she did enjoy ice cream.

* * *

My first Reverse AU, requested by my pal AquaBurst. I only got 'encounter' for a plot, so here's an encounter. I can only hope I did an okay job with it. It certainly was a new experience. Review.


	3. Protected By Wings

**Note** : This is a ponified AU. A lot of you were disappointed by chapter two, and I'll take full responsibility for that, but again, I'm a total newbie with the established AUs of Gravity Falls, I have no clue how characters should act or what their relationships are. Like, is this based solely on the characters' first appearance or does 'canon' development count? So here's an AU that I think about quite a lot and I think is totally under-rated; an mlp AU. I can only hope you guys like it, but I did learn a lesson; don't start off with your A-game material, that's the standard you'll be held to for quite a while. Oh well, Ce la' vee.

 **Chapter Three: Protected By Wings**

Three bright, shinning diamonds. For years, she thought it just meant she was rich but taking a closer look at it, she had recently noticed the diamonds weren't just shinning; they reflected light. Perhaps for to her newly discovered mission; shedding light back into her family's long-darkened name. Pacifica didn't think she'd have seen that if not for a pair of pegasi who had come here for the summer.

At first, the young unicorn had reacted as she always did to new ponies; with mockery and hostility. Even now, she still wasn't clear on just what happened, but somehow a golf competition had lead to her being taken hostage by what looked like living golf-balls and nearly decapitated by the windmill hole...That had been a strange summer, hadn't it?

Anyway, the one she was competing against, Mabel Pines, had saved her and they'd called a truce after fighting those creatures off. As far as she knew, none of the three of them had set hoof in that golf coarse since. She certainly wasn't keen on going back.

She'd had one more run-in with such things; a ghost haunting her family's mansion. The whole ordeal had been a huge eye-opener for her. Firstly that her family were far, far from worst boasting about. Second that she had to restore worth to her family's name, seeing that clearly nopony else was going to do it. Lastly, those Pines twins were actually pretty cool, especially Dipper.

Pacifica started grinning to herself and her blush was just visible through her pinkish-lavender fur. Dipper was...a sudden gust of wind kicked up behind her, blowing leaves, dirt and twigs into her mane, which became frazzled. By now, she was pretty familiar with this.

"Mabel, knock it off!" Pacifica yelled. She gave an irritated look to the filly standing behind her, who folded her wings up like she'd been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to, but smiled none the less.

"Everything okay, sister-in-law?" the light-brownish filly teased and poked at Pacifica's shoulder with her hoof. "Thinkin' about Dipper again?"

"No!" Pacifica said a bit too quickly. When she realized this, she tried to ignore Mabel's knowing look as she used her magic to fix up her hair. "I...I wasn't thinking about Dipper, I was...thinking about my cutie mark."

"Oh?" Mabel's asked. Her own cutie mark was a red ball of yarn with a pair of knitting needles in it encased in a pink heart. Most colts and fillies that age already had cutie marks, but her brother had remained a blank-flank until late that summer, much to his embarrassment. If Mabel was to be believed, it had been a common joke back home that the birthmark on his head was his cutie mark, he was just so freakish that there was only one and it showed up in the wrong place.

Dipper's cutie mark was, strangely enough, one of his journals, though in place of the odd hoofprint was the same blue tree on the colt's hat. What that meant, Pacifica had no idea. Maybe it was his destiny to be a super-nerd or something.

"Hey, girls." Wendy called, trotting up to them. She was a lovely young mare, pure white fur with a fiery red mane. If not for her own cutie mark, which was a pair of axes who handles crossed, making an X shape, Pacifica imagined she'd be a classic example of beauty. It was no wonder Dipper liked her.

The thought was humbling, but she was slowly getting used to it. She was ashamed of her previous attitude toward what her parents referred to as the 'lesser types' of ponies, which was basically any none-unicorn. In a town with few unicorn families including her own, the indoctrination they'd raised her on was easy to establish. In fact, for a while, she'd found it shameful that she found a brutish pegasus colt appealing; even before she'd befriended the twins, she had thought Dipper was cute. And forget about those filthy earth-ponies like Wendy and Soos.

Pacifica knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but return to these thoughts whenever Mabel did something uncouth or Soos said something stupid, which was quite often. She'd also found it humiliating when, purely out of curiosity, she'd sneaked out to the woods around a week ago and swung around the old ax left by that old ghost. Wendy saw, and actually gave her a lesson on ax wielding. She was trying to get over it, though.

"What's goin' on?" Wendy asked.

"The usual." Mabel grinned. "Pacifica's pretending not to have a crush on Dipper."

"H-hey!" the young unicorn blushed and Wendy smirked smartly at her. Wendy knew quite clearly, but she seemed to respect the filly's privacy on the matter more than Mabel.

"Mabel, ya shouldn't pick on her for it." Wendy said, and both fillies missed both the landing of a certain colt behind them and the mischievous glint in her eyes as she spotted him. "When's the last serious crush you had?" Mabel just shrugged, seeming unfazed by that question.

"It's not a crush!" Pacifica said. Wendy's smirk grew as Dipper approached them, seeming not to hear their conversation. She also spotted a tree root jutting up from the ground, right behind Pacifica. "We're just friends!"

"Are you now?" Wendy smirked, taking a heavy step towards her. As planned, Pacifica took a step back, and ended up tripping over the root. She managed to swerve around like a cat would, to catch herself. Inside, she found herself pressed up against light brown fur and encased in a pair of wings the same color. She stared straight into those deep brown eyes.

"Dipper!" she gasped. The feel of his wings embracing her to him sent shivers down her body.

"You okay?" he asked, releasing her and taking a few steps back.

"I-I'm fine." she told him.

"Good." Dipper grinned. It might have been Pacificia's imagination, but he seemed to be struggling with his wings. They flapped a couple of times, but didn't fold up. Was that what the other two were snickering at? Dipper's eyes flicked to his sister. "Well...See ya at home, Mabel."

Dipper galloped off as though he couldn't wait to get out of there, heading back to the shack. He'd landed there to ask Mabel if she wanted to come aerial monster hunting with him, but he wasn't feeling up to flying right now. Not that he could fly anyway, with his wings like this. So...there was a colt...

Back on the ground, Pacifica continued to blush as her friends laughed. They only paused when an unwelcome voice called out the words 'my peach'.

"Well, that's my cue to get going." Mabel said, her wings opening up with an audible 'flap'. "See you guys when I see you." and took off with such force that dirt kicked up around her and she flew east. True to their expectations, a pudgy blue unicorn pranced up to them. He grinned pleasantly at them.

"Good day, ladies." Gideon said, ignoring the unamused looks they gave him. Redemption or not, they still personally found him obnoxious. "Either 'a you seen Mabel?"

"Yeah, she headed west." Pacifica said. "Said she had something important to do."

"Well, let her know I asked for her." Gideon said. "I was gonna ask her to a movie."

Wendy sighed. "Don't you ever learn your flippin' lesson?" she muttered. If Gideon heard this, he ignored it.

"Well, let her know, anyway." Gideon said, and headed west, clearly intent on following the pegasus. Some days, neither were sure he'd learned anything from that summer.

"Speaking of lessons, though," Pacifica sighed to herself and looked decidedly unhappy. "I've got tennis lessons to get to."

"Parents still got a hold on ya?" Wendy gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"I think they will until I move out. See you around, Wendy." she said, and began slowly back to town, clearly trying to buy herself time. She paused and rounded back on the mare. "A-and I don't have a crush on Dipper, so don't talk to ponies about it!" After this, she broke into run, unwilling to let the earth pony get another word in.

Now alone, Wendy smiled to herself proudly. "It's good to be single."

* * *

Wendy be trollin' in this one! Three Dipifica one-shots in a row. Hm. Much as I adore these two, in the interest of some variety, who's up for a couple of one-shots involving something else, like a tweaked scene between Stan and Ford, or a back-story-type thing for other characters. Or more ponies! First to review gets a sonic rainboom of their very own!


	4. The Crack In The Ice

**Note** **:** Okay, not everyone likes ponies as much as I do; message received. So the last couple of chapters were bombs, including the first actual flame I've gotten in years. That hurt, but I can take it. The good news is that this isn't an AU. On a related note, that'll teach me to end my stories too soon because that second promo had _so much_ , but I'm not sure I wanna open my Wierdmegeddon Oneshots fic up again. Alright, Mockingjay. Let's win back the crowd with Chapter Four!

 **Chapter Four: The Crack In The Ice**

Ford's head was pounding as he awoke. What happened? Bill...Power...Stan – his heart gave a leap. Stan! Everything came back, crashing down on his brain like an avalanche.

Somehow, Bill had torn open the rift and brought on his own version of the apocalypse. He'd petrified Ford, and when it was reversed...Ford was shamed of himself. That demon he swore he'd never again be manipulated by, he had knowingly allowed to manipulate him once more. Bill had promised to grant him all knowledge of the universe – everything from eternal life to understanding women – in exchange for removing a force field that, in all honesty, Ford had no idea about.

It was too temping. Stanford Pines had grown up in a poor-ish home in a rat-hole town. Heck, his own father couldn't even be bothered to think up a second name for him. All his life, knowledge had been his salvation, validation for his existence. The pursuit of knowledge was his muse, and anything (or anyone) that hindered it was nothing more than a detriment to him. He'd cut himself away from his peers – even his own family – for it. And now, the opportunity of a lifetime. Not even that! Even if it was Bill, he couldn't just let it go.

So Ford had taken it, and surprisingly, that oversized corn chip had actually made good on his word. Ford had held so much knowledge and certainty, it was intoxicating. And he'd allowed Bill to have the earth after he himself had escaped it. After all, Bill had said, what was one measly little rock compared to all of creation?

Ford wasn't sure if it was good on not yet, but he'd decided to peek in one Bill's battle with the remaining Pines and their little friends. Come to think of it, he didn't really remember what made him do that, either. Curiosity maybe? Or maybe he just wanted to see that screw-up that called himself his brother finally get punished for all the grief he's caused him. Ford admitted, he could be petty at times, but who was really without their flaws?

Okay, back to what happened. When Bill taunted them about Ford's change in allegiance, Dipper's eyes seethed with anger and betrayal through the few tears. His shoulders and fists were shaking in rage. If only that boy knew...In any case, he had apparently found Mabel, who looked frightened, but as determined as her brother. They held each others hands tightly. Stan just stared at him blankly, his eyebrows creased with confusion, as though his mind couldn't comprehend this. No surprise there.

In the ensuing scatter of battles against Bill's creatures, the kids were practically joined at the hip, turning on a dime away from their own battles to defend each other, shouting things like "Stay away from my sister!" and "Get off of my brother!" Although Ford didn't concern himself with this (he was now far above getting involved with their little squabbles), he did feel offended when Mabel screamed that Stan and Ford might have been bad brothers to each other, but nothing will take her brother away from her.

It was Ford's mistake (or good fortune? He still wasn't completely sure) that his attention lingered on Stan, tears now falling from his eyes. Tears. Suddenly, the old, worn man in the silly little fez was no more. Before him was a little boy. Messy hair, a red-and-white stripped shirt, band-aids, a missing tooth. And the little boy was crying.

This wasn't Stanley; the screw-up who ruined his life, only to steal it later, and had become largely a burden to him pretty much as soon as they began puberty. This was Stan; the playful, energetic little boy who defended his brother from bullies, was always ready for an adventure, and his best friend. And he was crying...

"Stan..." he'd whispered. The next moment, his body was racked with pain. He could feel the knowledge and power draining from him. As he fall to the ground, vaguely realizing that he would break his neck if he fell this way, Ford heard Stan screaming his name, just before he passed out. The next thing he knew, he was waking up here.

He was in his bed, which was odd; he usually slept on the couch. Stan and his utter lack of basic foresight. He peered out of his window, seeing a serene...he was gonna say mid morning. From the gentle breeze blowing in through the window, the light birdsong, and the crisp scent of a passed rain, he gathered that Bill had been defeated. Thank the powers that be.

Despite his aching body, Ford forced himself to sit up in his bed and stretch. He could feel some joints popping. In retrospect, maybe he should have used those powers to regress his body back to a spry twenty-something. His vision was blurry until he put his glasses on, aside from that cracked lens. He really outta get that fixed.

He spotted Stan sleeping, slouched on a chair. The kids were nowhere in sight, but Ford figured someone must have covered Stan up in that blanket. He wasn't sure how he'd face them when he saw them next. Judging by the look Dipper had given him before, he supposed the apprenticeship was off. Just as well.

Ford couldn't believe he'd forgotten so completely. He called himself smart, placed himself above others for it, but it had escaped him that maybe...just maybe, the relationship between Dipper and Mabel was better than his own with Stan.

Maybe the rapid gaining and removal of universal knowledge had exhausted his brain, because he didn't feel like retreating to his study or the basement. He actually felt like getting outside for once, take a bit of a break. It did seem to be a lovely day, and he thought he'd heard Stan say he still had that old boat.

* * *

I've been getting flack for my whole thing against Ford, so I thought why not go the extra mile for this one? I know I've been a little hard on the guy, especially after that...thing in _Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future_ , *ahem*. I'll try to keep it on the down-low in the future. No promises, though. Also, I think the reason I embraced this idea is because I kinda wanted it. Back before Ford showed up and the author was this awesome-as-all-things none-entity being hunted/idolized by a cute little dork, one of my favorite theories was that he'd turn out to be a villein. Wouldn't that have been such a awesome turn? Review.


	5. Chaos Cousins

**Chapter Five: Chaos Cousins**

"Come on, Stan! Get the led out!" Chloe called. She was the spitting image of her mother at twelve, apart from her lack of a customized sweater and braces. The shirt she wore was a relatively normal one, a blue tee-shirt with a kitten in shades; her mother made a fairly comfortable living making and selling such clothes in town. She wore her hair in lose pigtails.

"I had to get the map!" Stan said, huffing as he caught up to her. Aside from his sandy hair, Stan also bore a striking resemblance to his father who was quite famous in Gravity Falls as the go-to guy for all things paranormal. He even wore the same pine tree hat his father used to. "This time Dad had Chris hid it in her closet."

"Wow." Chloe smirked at the images this conjured up in her mind. "Uncle Dipper's getting really creative with that, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Stan muttered, remembering the incident two years ago. Ten-year-olds Stan and Chloe had been caught off guard and attacked by the gnomes, leading to Dipper having to save them. Since than, the kids had been forbidden from coming out to these woods, but they frequently sneaked out here for adventures. "You almost get torn apart by angry gnomes _one time_ , and suddenly your folks ban you from the woods."

"Parents." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Right?" Stan asked before looking over the map.

"Oh, I know." The color drained from the kids' faces as they turned around to look at the owner of the new voice. A fifteen year old girl stood behind them. This girl's name was Crystal, who more resembled her and Stan's mother, aside from her solidly brown hair. "Ya know, Stan, you really outta be more careful to not be seen sneaking off."

Stan and Chloe looked at each other, screamed and ran off. After running as fast and far as they could, they dropped to their hands and knees. "Did we lose her?" Chloe asked between pants.

"I think so." Stan huffed. His eyes widened when he realized he'd lost the map. "Chloe, where's the map?"

"Never mind the map." Chloe said, and Stan thought that it was easy for her to say; she wouldn't have to answer to his father if they lost the map. "Where are we?" The kids had come to a towering rock wall, probably one of the cliffs flanking the woods. A loud call pierced the sky, sounding like a hybrid between a yell and a large creature's roar.

"Uh, let's turn back." Chloe said, now looking fearful up at the a cave a short way away where the noise had come from.

"No way!" Stan was grinning, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he ran to the cave. The prospect of adventure always detracted him from more pressing matters.

"We don't have weapons!" Chloe said, racing after him.

"Don't care." Stan said halfheartedly. He stopped in the center of the cave's opening, standing tall and puffing out his chest. "Attention monster!" He yelled, and this voice echoed throughout the cave. "My name is Stan Pines, and I have come to conquer you!"

"Stan Pines." a low voice make shivers go down Stan and Chloe's backs, followed by slow laughter. "Haven't heard that name in a while. But that was then, this is now."

Before Stan could ask where he'd heard his name before, a huge, cloven hoof appeared and slammed so firmly into the ground, it propelled the kids into the air for a moment, and they had to scramble back to their feet. Out of the shadows came something that looked like a mix between a bull and a very, very big man.

"Ah." the creature grinned sinisterly. "You're Dipper Pines' boy, aren't you."

"I am!" Stan spoke with confidence.

"I was young when you're father appeared to us." he said. "He showed promise in the beginning, but he was nothing but a wimp in the end."

Stan's scowl deepened and he balled his fists. "My dad's not a wimp!"

"He backed out of our final test and ran home with his tail between his legs." the creature said. "The other manotaurs might have forgiven him in light of his exploits since, but I know better."

"Dad's always been brave! And strong, and -" Stan started, but he didn't get to finish.

"Stanley Tyrone Pines!"

Before the kids could even turn to see Stan's father, they saw a bolas fly out from behind them, wrapping the manotaurs' legs and pulling them together. Losing his balance, the beast swayed before falling. With the kids paralized with fear, it was lucky that Dipper grabbed them by their wrists and pull them out of the way. He didn't look at either as he lead them back to the car.

Sensing Dipper's anger, niether Stan or Chloe made a sound as they obediantly got in the backseat and buckled up. Chrise was in the passenger's seat, holding the map. She tried to smile at Dipper, who didn't aknowlage her.

The car ride into town and home was so silent and tense, that Chrise and the kids jumped when Dipper finally spoke, just before they pulled into the Pines' driveway. "Crystal."

Chrise flinched. She was only ever called Crystal when one of her parents was seriously angery. She wouldn't be able to gloat without getting in trouble herself. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Take Chloe home." he said. "I need to talk to Stanley."

"Right." She said as the car stopped. Chrise and Chloe got out and heading down the sidewalk tawords Chloe's house on the next block, and Dipper and Stan walking into the house. Stan quietly accended the stairs to his room, hearing his father muttering about how he could have been killed. Stan wondered how long he'd be grounded for. This time.

* * *

You guys like my little glimpse into the future? Before anyone asks, I have no idea who Chloe's father is; maybe Mabel's a single mom. Also, yes, Dipper named his son in honor of his uncle, which I think would be super sweet in light of episodes like _Dreamscapers_ or _Not What He Seems_ , where he seems to have no faith in the guy. Review.


	6. Stan's Secrets

**Note** **:** Been a while. For the passed week or so, I had come down with the flu. It was not fun. Oh-well, I'm back now. Anyway, a minor what-if for today. What if, when Dipper presented Stan with Journal #3 at the end of Season One, Stan had lain (almost) everything out for the kids from that moment?

 **Chapter Six: Stan's Secrets**

Stan took the book from Dipper and looked over a couple of pages, pretending to be confused. He had seen Dipper with it a few times in the passed weeks, and he knew very well what the thing was, though he couldn't imagine how it had come into his nephew's possession.

"I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper." he said, snapping the book shut. For a moment, he considered returning to his oblivious act before deciding against it. That whole zombie ordeal was far too close a call; the time for secrets was over. "Now I have something to show you two."

"Another secret?" Mabel asked, her eyes lighting up all the possibilities; secret rooms, trap doors, spy stuff. Was their crotchety old Grunkle really a super-cool international spy?

"Yeah, I'll explain on the way." Stan said, getting up from the bed and leading the kids out of their room. And explain he did as they went; about his own twin, their falling out, his fake identity. All things considered, they took it well. He smirked rather proudly at himself as the vending machine opened up, seeing the wonder on the kids' faces.

"So, you don't know what it is?" Dipper asked as the three arrived in the room.

"Nope." Stan said. "All I know is the thing took my brother, and I've been spending the better part of three decades tryin'a fix it and get him back. I thought I was doin' a pretty good job."

Dipper spotted something as he looked around absently. He wondered over to the desk, seeing a pair of open books in very familiar handwriting. He heart began to thump as he closed each book, seeing the same six-fingered hand, with "1" and "2", on the covers.

"Dipper, breath." Stan commanded, he and Mabel now standing behind him. Dipper was careful to take even breaths, trying to calm down. This was all too much.

"You – you have all three journals?" Dipper said as he calmed down enough to speak.

"They have instructions on how to put this thing together." Stan said.

"If you need these, why didn't you take Dipper's journal?" Mabel asked.

"Well," Stan sighed. "When you kids first showed up here, Mabel was having fun with everything, but Dipper..."

"Total buzzkill?" Mabel beamed.

"Hey!" Dipper protested.

"Right." Stan shrugged.

"Stan!" the kid whined.

"Well, when I saw that journal, I freaked out for a second. I was going to take it, maybe act like I though it belonged in the gift shop." Stan smirked to himself. His seasoned poker-face had really saved him that day.

"So why didn't you?" Dipper asked.

"Well, I saw how happy the thing made ya, so I thought I'd letcha hold on to it for a while. I mean, you were finally smiling about something."

"Wow." Dipper said, surprised at his uncles selflessness. "Thanks. I, uh...I don't suppose you know who the author was?"

For a moment, Stan considered telling Dipper that Ford was the author of the journals, but decided not to. The kid seemed to be having fun wondering and searching for who wrote the journals, and he could see the disappointment that would come from, after all he's done, to just have the answer handed to him like that. Surly Dipper would rather find out for himself, and he'd feel better about himself for it, too. Stan had been trying to get the kids' self-esteem a little boost, and something like that would probably work nicely.

"Sorry, kid." Stan lied, his poker-face coming into play once again. "I found the first journal down here. Ford said it and the portal just came with the house. If he knew who wrote it, he didn't tell me."

"So this must have been the author's house." Dipper reasoned. "That explains the journals, the secret rooms -"

"And the body-switching carpet." Mabel put in.

"The what?" Stan asked her.

"We'll tell ya later." she grinned.

"So..." Dipper trailed, eying the newly discovered journals. "You gonna let me barrow those journals sometime, or..."

"Well, I'll need to look through the third journal, so in the meantime, go ahead." Stan said and Dipper immediately picked up Journal #1 and began excitedly flipping through the pages. "Just as long as you kids stay safe. No trouble."

Mabel smirked. "Us? Trouble?"

"Well, try." Stan said. "If anything happened to you...Your folks'd have my head!"

"Got it, Stan. Totally safe." Dipper smiled, his nose still buried in the book.

"Alright, I think that's enough bombshells for one day." Stan sighed, now feeling tiered. He hated being old. "How about some lunch?"

"Pancakes?" Mabel beamed as Dipper, realizing that he was pretty hungry, finally closed the journal. Pancakes did sound good. An idea flashed between the kids and they gave Stan their most pleading looks. Mabel was better at it than Dipper.

Stan was unaffected by the looks, but he supposed things had been rough on all of them, and Dipper, who was still grounded, wouldn't be eating out for a while. He smirked as they left the room, Mabel keeping her look and Dipper with a new journal in hand. Maybe he could spare a couple of extra bucks. "Eh, why not?"

"Yes!" Mabel beamed as they charged up the stairs from the basement, racing to their rooms; Dipper to place the new journal on the nightstand beside his bed and Mabel to change her sweater. When he heard Dipper call out a thanks to him, and Mabel yelling that they loved him, Stan couldn't help but smile.

"Right back at ya, knuckleheads."

* * *

Ripple effect time. Really, the only thing to change in-universe would be the episode "Not What He Seems", in which Dipper and Mabel are not fazed by all these revelations about Stan, as they know almost everything where the portal is concerned. Rather, their drive for the episode would be to break their Grunkle out of pre-jail and help him be their when the portal activates, because they know what it all means. It certainly paints Dipper in a better light; disloyal little brat. Review.


	7. Changes I Would Make

**Note** : Not all of these are going to story one-shots. I'll maybe be doing from essays or lists here and there, because these are 'random' oneshots from a random person! Ya outta be ready for anything! Anyways, Gravity Falls is an amazing show, but some things can bare changing, I think we can all agree. This is a log of the changes I would make to the show if I had a say in the canon. This is bond to be subjective, so please, take it with a grain of salt. If I don't address something here, that means I wouldn't change anything about that particular element of canon. Onward!

 **Chapter Seven: Changes I Would Make**

The first change I would make is everyone's (okay, some peoples) ages. The Pines Twins, Mabel's pals, Pacifica, Wendy and her friends, and Gideon are all aged up three years. Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, and Pacifica are now fifteen, not only because you can do more with fifteen-years-olds than twelve-year-olds, get into racier stuff and things of the sort, but a key theme in the show is growing up. It's arguable, but for my money, fifteen (the crossroads between ten and twenty) is a better age than twelve for this theme. It follows that their friends would also be fifteen. Wendy is eighteen, providing us with another reason she would let Dipper down on his crush, and Gideon, now twelve instead of nine, is slightly less creepy in his pursuit of Mabel, because at least here he's actually hit puberty. Nine years old boys are supposed to throw water balloons at girls, not try to date them.

Second, Dipper and Mabel are not spending their summer with their great uncle Stan. Rather, the whole family moved up there to be closer to an aging Stan, who they invite to live with them; he can always commute to the shack. Also, this story starts in autumn, seeing the kids in school and such. It can be like the last couple of seasons of _Ed, Edd, n' Eddy_ in that way; you can see the kids in a school setting when you're looking for a bit of a break from gnomes and unicorns. The kids still go on monster hunts and such, but this is mostly on weekends or during breaks. This more limited time in-universe can also give way to more time passing in the show; like, a full year passes for them rather than a single summer. Also, it would make people less nervous that Mabel would get heat-stroke from all those sweaters in the blazing summer.

Dipper is still largely an outcast in school. Mabel, while still seen as a weird girl, is fairly popular among the boys and still has her duo of friends to hang out with. Pacifica is, as one would expect, the popular girl in school, which I think is at least more believable than the most popular girl in town. It is my personal canon that Pacifica attends public school only to lord over the lesser townsfolk, a string her dad would likely pull. Wendy and friends are seniors and Wendy is largely Dipper's protector from bullies at school, adding a new layer to their friendship.

Okay, character changes are done, now on to the story. Rather than working at the shack, the kids are only there to help out on a slow Saturday. The first change story-wise is Mabel's motive for dating 'Norman'; in that he's different than the guys at school somehow, which is exciting. Of course, she doesn't know how different. Getting back home, the kids chose to hid everything from their parents and claim that they were in the woods and fell down a hill. Dipper says Stan gave him a new hat because he lost his old one, and Mabel is keen to hid her grappling-hook from them, as is Dipper with the journal he found. When the kids go up to bed, their parents, who we will call Jason and Kristen for clarity's sake, are revealed to know full well about the oddities of Gravity Falls.

The next couple of episodes play out much like they did in canon, and our next big change comes with the introduction of Gideon, who is slightly older. Being older herself, Mabel is more taken in by how adorable he seems rather than being genuinely impressed by anything, and they seem to hit it off. When Gideon tries to manipulate Mabel into a second date, as he did in canon, Mabel, again having a somewhat more mature mind, breaks it off firmly, saying that if Gideon won't take no for an answer, it will be the end of their friendship. This seems to work for a while until stakes are raised here, as we learn over a couple of weeks that guys have started standing Mabel up for dates until finally, they begin avoiding her all together. Dipper does some investigating (by this, I mean grilling the 'slime-balls' about breaking his sister's heart) on this, and eventually learns that lately, all the guys that try with Mabel have been receiving death threats over it. From there, things play out in much the same way as the canon episode, with the appropriate tweak here and there.

 _The Inconveniencing_ is largely the same, with a tweak to the conflict. Rather than pretending to be thirteen to hang out with teenagers, Dipper pretends to be a bad boy to get in with Wendy's friends and impress her. Wendy, who isn't stupid, doesn't like this idea; Dipper's a sweet guy, if a bit timid, and she and her friends can be a bit intense. She agrees to this anyway after seeing how exited Mabel is over this, and the ghosts haunting the store are not out to get all teenagers; they're out to get disrespectful, trouble-making teenagers. Dipper confronts them, saying his parents raised him to be a gentlemen, and the ghosts are delighted, if flabbergasted, to hear the word 'please' from the mouth of a teenager. The others see this, and Robbie later labels Dipper a dork, but Wendy says what Dipper did was very brave and he should be proud of himself, which ignites jealousy from Robbie. An eighteen-year-old feeling romantically threatened by a fifteen year old sounds more plausible than a fifteen-year-old against a twelve-year-old, in any case. Seriously, canon-Robbie, that's just sad.

 _Dipper Vs. Manliness_ is mostly the same aside from the framing device. Rather than being emasculated at a diner, Dipper was being picked on at school for an unseen failure in gym-class, which on a side-note, is taught by that insane pool-guy. The other kids call Dipper weak and girly, which kick-starts our plot. Rather than receiving his pep-talk at the end from Stan back at the diner, it's a joint effort between Stan and Jason over dinner.

In _Double Dipper_ , the only thing to really change is bits and peaces of Mabel's subplot. As they've been at their school for a few weeks now, Mabel is already friends with Candy and Grenda, and the twins are also already acquainted with Pacifica.

 _Irrational Treasure_ plays out nearly identically to the canon episode, as does _The Time Traveler's Pig_ , with the difference being at the end, where it is stated that over the next few weeks, Mabel's parents have a difficult time house training Waddles. Also mostly the same is _Fight Fighters_ , which ends with Kristen fussing over Dipper, who apparently got into a nasty fight.

 _Little Dipper_ starts off differently. Being older, Dipper is already taller than Mabel, who doesn't make a fuss about it, and so his insecurities are non-existent for this episode. Rather, he finds the entry on the height-altering gems in the journal and goes looking purely out of curiosity. When Mabel finds the flashlight, the little fight between her and Dipper is more of a game. Lastly, when Gideon gets a hold of the thing, he also heightens himself so he appears fifteen, keeping with his obsession with Mabel.

In _Summerween_ , which is now just Halloween, Dipper and Mabel have long outgrown trick-or-treating, and they, Candy and Grenda are fully intent on going to Wendy's party. However, the candy monster shows up and does his thing, forcing Dipper and the girls to go trick-or-treating. At first, they resent this, but soon rediscover the fun of trick-or-treating, Mabel openly wondering why they ever stopped. However, Wendy and Robbie still drive up to Dipper, causing him to still lose the candy, and the rest of the episode plays out thusly. At the end, the kids return home, with Dipper and Mabel making a pact to go trick-or-treating for real next Halloween.

 _Boss Mabel_ never happened. In it's place is a breather episode, which just shows the kids on a typical day. The school day takes up the first half of the episode, after which the twins spend the afternoon on a monster hunt together, searching for some famously elusive creature from the journal. They don't find anything usual that day, so they just head home for dinner. That night, as their bedroom lights go out, we see the creature peering in a sleeping Dipper's window.

 _The Bottomless Pit_ is unchanged. _The Deep End_ changes the setting from a pool to a lake, with the added threat of it being late autumn; the lake water is beginning to freeze. Mermando is also aged up for Mabel and they are more openly romance with each other. Remember, you can do more with teenagers than with kids. This also solves a puzzler for me personally; that this guy has lived his life in natural (albeit dirty) ocean waters and yet spends extended time in a chlorine-filled pool with no apparent ill effects. You can't just take a fish, throw him into a swimming pool, and expect the poor thing to live, can you?

 _Carpet Diem_ scraps the old 'want my own room' plot, since Dipper and Mabel do not live at the shack and do have their own rooms back home. Rather, the secret room is found by an ever-curious Dipper who had gone exploring the shack. He shows this to Mabel, with who he switches bodies after tripping into her; they are not fighting in this episode. _Boyz Crazy,_ _Land Before Swine_ and _Dreamscapers_ are pretty much the same.

In _Gideon Raises_ , snow it on the ground. The stakes might seem lower, as the kids and Stan don't exactly live in the Mystery Shack anymore, but the same basic premise. All that's at risk with the shack on the line is, as is known to his family, Stan's livelihood. However, Stan, knowing the real risk, is freaking out, so the twins move to get it back for his sake. This is because, taking out a previous episode, this is no longer the season finale. Seeing all this on the news, the kids are promptly grounded by their parents, who are at a loss of what else to do when they're kids have taken down a giant robot and revealed a child-star as a sham. With Gideon in jail, Mabel is delighted to be the center of male attention at school again, and Dipper manages to botch up his chances with a few impressed girls fairly quickly.

 _Scary Oak_ is now the season one finale and occurs in the thralls of winter, maybe during winter break. The episode is mostly the same, with the difference being that Jason ad Kristen are also present. During the zombie attack, Kristen is keen on protecting the kids, but also witnesses first hand just how capable they are of defending themselves. Stan and Jason fend off the zombies together. All three of them later reveal that they know about the town's weirdness, and that Jason was much like Dipper in his youth, always looking for new things and having a blast with the weirdness. For a moment, Dipper excitedly considers that his own father might be the author or of the journal, but Jason quickly says he's never seen the book before. Dipper is visibly disappointed at this and still gets grounded for starting this whole thing. Feeling the time for secrets is over, Stan reveals his identity, the portal and other journals to the family, only leaving out the identity of the author for Dipper's sake. The rest of the winter apparently goes by without incident.

 _Into the Bunker_ is the same as in canon, though taking place in early spring. Pretty much every episode is the same as canon up until _Northwest Mansion Mystery_ , which is heavier on ship tease, with Dipper and Pacifica being older. Rather than 21 hours until the thing with the portal happens, the deadline is instead extended to forty-eight hours. Seeing as they now have time on their hands, and seeing how furious her parents are, the twins invite Pacifica over to their house for the night, which she warily, but gratefully, accepts.

 _Not What He Seems_ becomes drastically different in light of _Scary Oaks_. Because the kids are now living with their parents in Gravity Falls, the agents leave them be. While Jason and Kristen explore legal options to help the soon-to-be incarcerated Stan, Dipper and Mabel take matters into their own hands, resorting to sneaking out to find him after dark. Dipper manages to find Stan and break him out with the help of the gravity hiccups, Mabel sneaking down to the basement at the shack to keep an eye on the portal. Hm. Maybe the episode needs a new title, too.

 _Tale Of Two Stans_ shows Ford in a different light. Namely, the guys is actually flippin' grateful. He's still quite mad at Stan for almost destroying the world, but is touched to learn all Stan has done on his behalf, if a bit annoyed at the identity thing. We also see in the flashbacks that Ford, on some level, actually regrets letting their dad throw Stan out, and he admits that he was lonely for the first few years without him. Also, Ford is thoroughly shocked to learn that thirty years have passed since his getting sicked into the portal, as apparently he himself only experienced anywhere from a few days to a single year on the other side. Bottom line, Ford is much more openly kind in this and the brothers are on better terms for it, though he's still a distant recluse. Mabel makes Dipper promise that they won't end up liked that. Still friends, but no where near as close as they should be.

 _Dungeons, Dungeons & More Dungeons_, and _The Stanchurian Candidate_ happen as in canon, though the banter between Stan and Ford is more playful than hostile, and Mabel is growing resentful and lonely because Dipper is spending all his time with Ford. The only real changes to _The Last Mabelcorn_ are the inclusion of Pacifica, who is shown to be getting along better with the Pines twins and who accompanies Mabel and her friends to see the unicorn. Secondly, the end, in which the two new unicorns are quite benevolent and rightfully call out the main one for messing with Mabel's emotions. They reassure Mabel that she is a good person, because if she wasn't she wouldn't care so much about being one, willfully allow their hair to be cut upon hearing about Cipher, who they apparently know, and finally, they warn the girls that they have their work cut out or them.

 _Roadside Attraction_ no longer exists, and it was pretty out of place to begin with. Hirsh did admit that it was pretty much filler. Yay, filler! Anyway, this is also shippy-like, though with Pacifica rather than Candy. This is effectively a spot-light episode on the girl, who spends a quiet day contemplating the changes in her life since she started hanging out with Dipper and Mabel. We see her having a major falling out with her Yes Girls, who we learn her parents hired to hang out with her so no one would think she was a friendless loser. She later has an argument with her folks over the Pines twins. When the subject of Dipper comes up, it becomes apparent that Pacifica has romantic feelings for the boy, and the ensuing fight sounds more like an overprotective father forbidding his daughter from dating a bad boy. The episode ends with Pacifica reaffirming her friendship with Dipper and Mabel, and Mabel teasing her about her crush on her brother.

 _Dipper And Mabel Vs. The Future_ falls, appropriately enough, near the end of the school year. As par the canon episode, the twins are excited, though now for the prospect of summer rather than their birthday, which is two months away. Dipper's plot is the least changed. Ford still invites him to become his apprentice, taking him out of school and such, but doesn't refer to his own brother as suffocating. Mabel, meanwhile, meets up with Wendy who is stressing not about high-school, but something even scarier; collage. Dun-dun-dun-DUUUUN! Wendy goes into this rant about change and the uncertainty of the future, which is enough to rattle Mabel. She still overhears Dipper accepting Ford's offer, but rather than feeling abandoned, Mabel takes it as Dipper going back on his word, accusingly saying that he's going to turn out just like Ford; a miserable, bitter old shut-in who buries himself in his work to hide from his own unhappiness. This is more of a betrayal, which is commonly seen as worse than an abandonment, and it should be enough to get Mabel to run off.

 _Weirdmegeddon_ as a whole plays out nearly identically to canon, Jason and Kristen having disappeared along with Stan and Mabel for Dipper to search for. It is later revealed that they avoided getting stoned-and-throned with the rest of the town, and are in Stan's resistance. Before hand, they had been searching tirelessly for the twins. They are somewhat disbelieving, but very proud of both Dipper and Mabel for their parts in all of this.

* * *

Ah, February 15th. I am so excited, I decided to announce that date to myself. (3 Also, it's chapter seven! Ya know what they say about seven; it's lucky! Hehe. "Stoned-and-throned". I like that. Review.


	8. The Triangle Behind The Scenes

**Chapter Eight: The Triangle Behind The Scenes**

"Good as new. Probably." The door closed.

His bright yellow eyes glew in the dark room, almost like those of a cat, as he emerge from under a tarp. It had been a cinch to possess that goon's body. The fool hadn't even hesitated when he was promised power and respect by his peers. Mortals were so predictable. Technically, Bill could have gotten himself a better vessel, but the time cop had that time-hoping tape. Tape he needed for a very specific purpose. Oh, and the screwdriver would help, too.

Bill smiled and crept over to the tarp baring the name 'Stanford Pines'. Pine Tree had gotten too close to so many answers before, and Six Fingers had managed to banish him once thirty years ago. Or, since he was here, over a decade into the future, perhaps. No one else had given him trouble thus far, and Bill intended to keep it that way. There was one surefire way to do that; attack when no one was on the defense.

He carefully removed the tarp, revealing that silly little spinning thing Ford was so proud of. Perpetual motion; yawn. Honestly, it was perfect. If Bill cared an ounce, he'd say that that 'screw-up' Stan had a talent for repairs. He'd sure done a fair job with the portal, that was for sure.

Bill unscrewed the vent, letting the thing fall before he drove the screwdriver in to ticker with the thing. After only seconds, Bill got his results. Light smoke rose from the vent and the balls dropped like stones. Bill grinned as he replaced the tarp. Half of the job was done.

A rift. Bill needed to create the rift between Ford and Stan. He'd heard from Ford, back when the fool actually thought they were friends, about his idiot brother's many screw-ups. How everything bad in his life was Stan's fault.

Now, the planting. Bill took that silly little snack bag out of the trash, and planted it just right, so Ford would easily find it.

Bill knew that accursed circle, and if he could get a wide enough wedge between the two, there would be no way they would cooperate when it would be needed. And he would win. He'd underestimated the bond between Pine Tree and Shooting Star before, but this relationship was already under strain. It was perfect.

Bill chuckled softly to himself, being sure to replace the glasses over his eyes; he'd be returning to a time when he could be recognized. He was fairly sure there was sad a little girl there who would need some comforting words.

* * *

Oh my Gawsh! That finale was the finaleist finale ever! Wendy's like "you're goin' down, Cipher!", and Soos is all "Anime, dudes!" and Stan's all "Gotcha!" and Bill's like "Noooooo"! Oh, and Ford! There is no better way to redeem a character! I mean I still like Stan better, but now - **Ahem** C'mon, I can't be the only one who thought this. Review.


	9. Changes I Would Make Pt 2

****Note**** **:** This chapter is a sequel (or continuation?) to my previous chapter "Changes I Would Make", which was written and posted before the finale. Taking the changes from there, and applying it to the finale. Because there's stuff that, again, bares tweaking.

 **Chapter Nine: Changes I Would Make Pt. 2**

First , let us have a small review of changes that would carry over. Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda are fifteen, Wendy and her pales are eighteen and Gideon is twelve. As apposed to spending the summer visiting their uncle, the whole family moved up here nearly a year before to be closer to an aging Stan and the twins have their own house. So now the kids actually live in Gravity Falls and aren't just staying there. Stan and Ford are a bit more understanding to each other, but are still aggressive enough to scare Mabel like they did in canon, and lastly, Pacifica is more firmly friends with Mabel and explicitly has romantic feelings for the ever-oblivious Dipper.

There was a small bit at the end revolving around the twins' folks, which still stands. Here's a small refresher: "...Jason and Kristen having disappeared along with Stan and Mabel for Dipper to search for. It is later revealed that they avoided getting stoned-and-throned with the rest of the town, and are in Stan's resistance. Before hand, they had been searching tirelessly for the twins. They are somewhat disbelieving, but very proud of both Dipper and Mabel for their parts in all of this." Also, remember; if I don't address something, chancing are I wouldn't change anything.

Alright, onwards to the new chapter. First and foremost; lengthen the episode out. Yes, the episode was already doubled in length, but a lot of things still felt rushed. Honestly, I would take a leaf from _Avatar: The Last Airbender's_ book; Have the finale (Take Back The Falls, not Weirdmageddon as a whole) in three parts. Hehehe; Avatar...Hehehe; Leaf. Okay, jokes aside, _Sozin's Comet_ had a much better flow, despite having a bit less to wrap up. This is because every one of the characters is given enough time to shine.

Characters like McGucket, Robbie and Pacifica are big deals in all of this; give them some scenes! I mean in Robbie's case, he was frozen, but McGucket and Pacifica? Speaking if which; Pacifica. She's one of the bigger problems in this finale; I was thoroughly disappointed to see that they seemed to ignore _The Golf War_ and _Northwest Mansion Mystery_ , so a large part of this will focus on her.

I actually don't have a problem with her portrayal, but like I just said; take time to give her a few moments. If not, it feels like a cop-out of all her character development. She certainly has every right to be snippy in this situation, but explain it. Is she too stressed out? Is she just scared and aggression is the only coping mechanism she has? Is her aggression directed only at the twins because she was worried something happened to two of her best friends? Explain, show!

Speaking of, have her help with the robot thingy. It makes her look less prissy, and I even have an idea on how to do it. Noticing that Pacifica's not doing anything, Wendy wordlessly picks her up (if you're looking for comedy, maybe she carries her like you'd carry a very dirty puppy; holding at arms length by the underarms), and Pacifica, rather than look offend or anything, just looks confused. She sets the girl before a low tree-stump, hands her an ax, and tells her to help. Wendy doesn't sound upset or anything, and she is patient in teaching Pacifica how to chop wood.

It would be nice, seeing these two girls interacting; Pacifica explicitly having a crush on Dipper, who only very recently got over his own unrequited crush on Wendy. I mean, how do you talk to someone like that? This isn't mandatory or anything, but I think it would be cool to hint that Wendy is a decedent of the lumberjack ghost and have Pacifica pick up on that. How awesome would that be? The ghost that tried to kill her like, a month ago, and his great-something granddaughter is just friendly as can be.

Pacifica is less reluctant to wear the llama sweater; on the contrary, she feels drawn to the thing. Also, not all of the sweaters are new, many of which we've seen before. Like Candy wearing the puppy playing basketball sweater, McGucket in her purple kitty sweater, ect. Just throw in a bit of fan-service for the sweater-fans. Mabel, deeming the llama sweater as good-looking on Pacifica, offers to let her keep it. Pacifica is surprised and touched at this, and manages to give Mabel a sincere 'thank you'.

Everything involving the actual plot is pitch-perfect, save for one thing near the end. I do not like how it was Waddles who triggered Stan's erased memory. I believe the writers did this either just to give Waddles something to do, or to show something we already know; that Stan is fonder of the pig than he lets on. Cute, but it seems out of place. I think it should be Ford the triggered the memories. In Stand's life, Ford long predates Waddles, the shack, Soos and even the kids. He's the only thing there that's been around Stan's whole life, heck he's been around before Stan's life; twins, remember.

Actually, I feel like that might have been in an earlier draft of the episode. Out of nowhere comes both Ford's sudden desire fulfill his and Stan's childhood dream (beautiful as it was), and his random possession of the picture. Like Ford goes to Stan's room in a desperate attempt to find a memory-jogger when he comes across the picture. He tears up for a bit, goes back to Stan, and Stan's memory is finally jogged by something that makes more sense than your great-niece's pet pig who she only got a couple of months ago. I mean, I love Waddles. Him and Mabel eating pizza together was one of the most precious things I've ever seen, and I've a cat give live birth. I just didn't find it all that believable.

The kids are obviously having a sixteenth birthday-party rather than thirteen, which to most people is the bigger deal anyway; you get to drive a car at sixteen. As the kids now live in Gravity Falls full time, they are no longer going home. They get to stay with all of their friends and Dipper gets to keep his pine-tree hat. I'm sorry, I know it was super sweet how Dipper and Wendy traded hats in the end, but Dipper just doesn't look the same without his pine-tree hat. If you're really desperate for a romantic resolution; you can have Pacifica pecking Dipper on the cheek or lips for everything he's done, and keep things ambitious by having him freeze in place or something. The question here is no longer "Will they or won't they" with Wendy (a ship that has already been sunk several time), but "how did he react" with Pacifica.

Dipper's monologue could still be a part of things, just over different images. Rather than riding on a bus home, Dipper could be looking out his bedroom window at the setting sun, which is beautiful to him after Weirdmageddon. The setting sun, which speaks of both the end of one day and the beginning of another, further hinting at a possible sequel series. Mabel comes in and quietly joins him in watching the sun. Brother and sister look at each other, have themselves a sincere sibling hug, and continue to look out the window together. We end on a shot of the twins, smiling and looking happy together, with the feeling that this is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

Avatar and leaf. Who gets it? Also, I think I'll be doing one last oneshot here; after which, I'll just make them their own one-shots whenever they pop up in my head. Would you guys give me a job writing if you were Disney people? Review.


	10. Lonely Rich Girl

**Chapter Ten: Lonely Rich Girl**

September was pretty miserable. Along with the usual downer of school starting, the new house was small. Her bed was small, she could only have one mirror in her small room, and had to sell almost all of her stuff. Just one pair of shoes, not nearly as many cloths as she would have liked, and only one pony left. As far as help went, he family only kept one butler and a cook. The only silver lining was that she was allowed to keep her most cherished possession; a small picture of herself with the Pines twins at the party that passed summer. Of course, she still had to hide it from her parents; they still didn't like the twins. Dad said everything that had happened over the summer was their fault.

Through October, with the dust from the move all settled, Pacifica experienced true loneliness for the first time. As a small child, she had been quiet and shy, so her father had payed Tiffany and Andre to, to be perfectly honest, pretend to be her friends. Pacifica knew this; she'd known for years. What she hadn't anticipated was that they'd abandon her the moment she lost her family's excess money. In fact, they mocked her. They _mocked_ her! Calling her a brat, making fun of the none-designer cloths she wore, asking her how if felt to fall from such a high place in society. It didn't help that her real friends, the Pines twins, were now in another state, where she couldn't seek the comfort they would surely offer.

At the start of November, she'd met Thomas Anderson. Pacifica knew it was a mistake to just jump into a relationship, but she'd been so lonely she no longer cared. For a while, things were great; they went on dates, walked to and from school together, and he'd even been her first kiss. That's why it had been heartbreaking to see it. Pacifica had gone to his house to see if he wanted to see a movie, and she caught him making out with another girl. The break up had been loud and messy, and Pacifica had ran from the house in tears. She didn't feel like explaining things to her parents, so she'd retreated a short way into the woods and had herself a cry. Her plans for solitude were dashed because that Wendy girl came across her. The older girl only sat down beside her and told her to vent. Pacifica started explaining everything going on, trying to keep calm, but somehow ended up bawling at everything, only vaguely aware of Wendy's arm around her, stroking her arm up and down for comfort.

As December came around, Pacifica found herself spending more and more time with Wendy. The older girl was kind and a good listener, and never had a shortage of stories to tell about her adventures with the Pines twins. The girls had shared a good laugh at Wendy's story of the ghosts from the old general store. Poor Dipper. Curiously, something about learning that Dipper had had feelings for Wendy had made her uncomfortable, but it easily wasn't worth being alone again, so she kept quiet. And that llama sweater. She'd offered it back to Mabel before they left, but Mabel had insisted that it was hers now; it looked like it belonged with her. She preferred not to admit it, but she had grown attached to the thing. She had found it very warm and cozy during the cold winter nights in a less isolated house than she was used to.

By January, Pacifica had finally gotten used to her new lifestyle. One day, Wendy asked her about some one her own adventures with the supernatural; a total of three including Bill. Wendy, with a brand-new driver's license in hand, drove them up to what used to be the Northwest Mansion. The gates were wide open, and that old hermit ushered them in with glee; the guy must have really like company. Pacifica showed both of them the secret room and confided her mixed feelings about it in them; On the one hand, it was everything wrong with her family. On the other, it had been her safe place, where a dear friend had saved her life in more ways than one.

February seemed like a joke to her. She'd had and broke up with her first boyfriend months ago, and she had no one to spend Valentines day with. She couldn't even bribe boys like she had in the past. Perhaps to get her mind off of her singleness, Wendy decided to help her with her hair. Pacifica wasn't aware how bad all those products were for her hair and so she quickly stopped using them. Wendy and her friend Tambry had taught her how to properly apply make-up and treated her hair. Pacifica went through all of this in confusion; why were they doing this for her? She had never done anything for them to be deserving of this kindness. When she brought this up to them, they only said that they were her friend and they cared about her. It was far from the first time Wendy had ruffled her hair, she was getting used to it, and she said she was like the little sister she never had. After the girls left, Pacifica contemplated the word; Sister.

Come May, Pacifica was feeling better than she had been years. Her hair was getting better, she was now completely comfortable in her new life, and and she had noticed something. She might have lost a lot, but she also gained everything she hadn't had before. True friends (even if two were still out of state), freedom, and a sister. It was really cool one day, when Tiffany and Andre were picking on her again, and Wendy had intimidated them into backing down. Having gained confidence, Pacifica decided to try hanging out with Mabel's weird friends. It was a bit off-putting at first, but things eventually became easier and they hang out every once in a while. They didn't have that much to talk about apart from bands and boys, but they were both quite nice. Feeling bold, she tried to befriend Gideon as well, but the kid was just too weird. The clincher was the love-shrine he had to Mabel.

April brought warmer whether with it. She turned thirteen this month. Had this been her old self, she would have probably kicked up a fuss that her party wasn't a huge production. This year, she decided to be adventurous and bake the cake herself; well, with Wendy's help, really. It took three tries because, somehow, the first two had ended in cake fights, with both girls ending up covered in batter and frosting. Third times the charm, though. She'd been given a fake but pretty golden necklace emblazoned with bright green stones from Candy and Grenda, a sleek new phone from Tambry, and a pretty cool hat from Wendy. It was a light brown cap with a star that had clearly been recently recolored into hot pink; her favorite color. Pacifica was pretty sure there was more to the hat than she was letting on, if her wide grin was any indication. All Wendy said was that she found it in the woods, took it home, washed it, and had the star recolored. Still, the hat was pretty cool, and it went with her hair, which was now dirty blond, now devoid of any products and back to full health.

As soon as March started, she began counting the days until summer. Not only to get out of school, but she was just as eager to see Dipper and Mabel back as everyone else. Did Mabel still have a super weird sweater for every occasion? What has Dipper been up to? Was he still an adorable nerd? She blushed when she brought these questions up to Wendy, in those exact words, and the older girl smirked and began teasing her about Dipper. At least now she could tell the deference between playful teasing with malicious teasing; this was easily playful. She wasn't sure exactly how her father found out, but she hadn't seen him so livid in years. A Northwest with a common boy; scandalous. He'd grounded her, saying she 'can come out when she's normal'.

With June came summer, at last. Pacifica was relieved when the grounding was lifted, but she was beyond disappointment when Wendy said the twins had contacted her, saying some things had come up with their parents, and they wouldn't be back this summer. She was so looking forward to having an uninterrupted game of mini-golf with Mabel, listening to Dipper carry on and on about his cute little nerd findings, going exploring in the woods with the two of them. So this is what being cheated felt like. July also went by as a boring blur.

A couple of weeks into August, Wendy had come to Pacifica with wonderful news. They were coming back, for good; the Pines' were moving to Gravity Falls, parents and all! The next week couldn't move any slower in her eyes. She planned out her wardrobe; a simple pink shirt with blue jeans. She wasn't sure about Mabel, but she knew Dipper was unimpressed with her family's wealth before; he might appreciate something a little more...understated. She fought her blush back...she didn't like him like that. She really didn't.

* * *

This last fic is meant as a tie-in to my current big project; _Our Home_. I didn't include it there because, as of yet, there's nowhere for it to fit. This is basically a run-down of what happened to Pacifica between the canon finale and the start of _Our Home_. Go check it out, it's pretty cool. Review.


End file.
